The invention relates to a top of a convertible vehicle of the type that comprises a top linkage which comprises a linkage arrangement on both of its two sides relative to a vertical longitudinal central plane of the top.
Such a top is known from practice and is a displaceable vehicle roof which can be displaced between a closed position, in which a vehicle interior is spanned, and a storage position, in which the vehicle interior is released upward and the top is stored in a top storage space of the corresponding vehicle. The top can be realized as what is known as a retractable roof or RHT (retractable hardtop), which comprises rigid roof shells arranged flush behind each other when in the closed position, or as what is known as a folding roof, which comprises a flexible and foldable top cover spanned over the vehicle interior when in the closed position of the top. For actuation, i.e. for displacing the rigid roof shells or the top cover, the top comprises a top linkage in each instance, which comprises a linkage arrangement on both of its two sides relative to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the top, said linkage arrangement comprising a main multi-joint arrangement which is pivotally mounted on a main bearing mounted permanently to the vehicle. The main multi-joint arrangement generally comprises two main links, which are pivotally mounted on the main bearing and are connected to a roof link on the ends of the main multi-joint arrangement facing away from the main bearing. In the top's closed position, at least one of the main links rests against an abutment mounted permanently to the main bearing so that the end position of the corresponding linkage arrangement is unambiguously defined. The abutment position is the normal position of the top linkage.
In a top realized as a RHT3 having three rigid roof shells, the rigid roof shells are first pivoted against each other starting from the closed position, the main link arrangement remaining in its normal position, i.e. one of the main links rests against the abutment mounted permanently to the main bearing. The top can sway or teeter in a vertical direction in particular in a driving situation or even a dangerous situation, such as an accident, due to the present tolerances and elasticities of the top components. Hence, the danger of the top getting into passengers' head space exists in a situation in which the top is displaced while the vehicle is moving, which in turn can impair passengers.
Accordingly, a front bow or a different component can get into the head space in specific driving situations while displacing the folding top, e.g. in an intermediate position, and impair passengers' headroom.